Jueves
by Porque ella estaba enamorada
Summary: AU Jueves de La Oreja de Van Gogh -Taichi Yagami, me has vuelto la mujer más feliz de la Tierra- -Sora, por favor, por favor, no me dejes, no podre…- Te beso para un minuto de silencio. -Prométeme que serás fuerte- -Sora- -Solo hazlo- -Lo prometo-


¡Hola!

Me inspire al oír la Canción de Jueves de la Oreja de Van Gogh.

Espero que les guste.

:)

* * *

_Solo tenía que hacerlo, entraría como todos los días, me sentaría en el mismo lugar._

_Siempre está disponible._

_Te voltearía a ver, te sonreiría __y te saludaría. Te desearía un feliz cumpleaños de la manera menos aterradora, por parte de una extraña. Y nos volveríamos amigos…_

* * *

_-Sora Takenouchi-_

"_Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista__  
__Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista__  
__Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón__  
__Y preguntarte quién eres"_

Las puertas se abren rápidamente, ahí estas, como siempre.

Tus ojos cafés, cansados, entrecerrados.

Y tus ojeras, se nota que has estado en fiestas.

No te digo nada, ni te regaño, en fin, apenas me conoces.

Tu obscuro pelo alborotado, y tus gafas (gogles), nunca he sabido si vas a nadar.

Tu playera azul, la que siempre usas los jueves, hoy, 11 de marzo del 2004, no es la excepción.

Hoy me arregle para ti.

"_Te sientas enfrente y ni te imaginas__  
__Que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita__  
__Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal__  
__Se inundan mis pupilas_

Me volteas a ver, sonrió, me sonríes desanimado, y pronto te volteas para bostezar.

"_De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras__  
__Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista__  
__Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita__  
__Y me pongo a temblar"__  
_

Te conozco muy bien, demasiado para no haberte hablado ni una vez.

Creo que no sabes mi nombre, pero eso no importa, yo sí.

Llevamos mucho tiempo "viéndonos", un año para ser exactos.

Hoy sería nuestro aniversario, y hoy, es tu cumpleaños.

Traigo una caja azul, con un moño rojo, es una sorpresa.

No sé porque lo recuerdo, creo que fue porque fue el primer día que use el subterráneo, tal vez, sea eso.

Tal vez tu sonrisa me cautivo, tus modales, o tu forma de ser.

Tú forma de decir "Hoy es mi cumpleaños" mientras saltabas por todo el tren.

O tal vez, el simple hecho de que ese día, y hasta hace 1 mes me dedicabas una sonrisa encantadora.

Esa que solo tú has sabido darme.

Conozco tu vida, bueno, conozco 2 horas de cada día de tu vida, desde hace un año.

Nuestro viaje siempre es de 7:00 a 9:00 a.m., En la noche de 8:00 a 10:00 p.m.

Recuerdo cuando olvidaste tu examen de Estadística, y a la mitad del camino gritaste como esquizofrénico.

También cuando fue el cumpleaños de tu pequeña hermanita, Hikari; la trajiste por el subterráneo con los ojos cerrados todo el camino, mientras se ría felizmente.

O cuando te quedaste dormido y te caíste del asiento.

En fin, recuerdo todas esas ocasiones.

"_Y así pasan los días de lunes a viernes__  
__Como las golondrinas del poema de Bequer__  
__De estación a estación__  
__De frente tu y yo, va y viene el silencio"_

La más triste para mí, fue cuando la trajiste.

Si, a esa persona especial que te hacía feliz.

Mimi Tachikawa, recuerdo su nombre.

* * *

-Flashback-

_11 de enero del 2004_

Te esperaba, las puertas iban a cerrar, y aun no habías llegado.

Angustiada, veía a lo lejos detenidamente.

Divisaba algo, tu figura.

Venías rápido.

Mi corazón aceleraba.

Hasta que la vi…

Venía de tu mano.

Me ves a lo lejos, pero ella te voltea para que no me prestes atención.

Su cabello era rosa, con estrellas, se notaba que no era de aquí, bueno, nosotros tampoco.

Por alguna razón los dos éramos de Japón, nunca nos habíamos visto, lo sabía porque cuando dormías, hablabas en japonés.

Y por alguna razón, los dos llegamos a España, el por la Universidad Autónoma de Madrid, no se sus motivos.

Yo, porque mi madre deseaba que estudiara en la Universidad Nebrija.

El destino, o eso creía hace unos segundos.

Mi mundo cayó abajo.

-Desearía que _ella_ se quedará afuera- Pensé para mis adentros.

Entraron antes de que la puerta cerrara.

-Rayos-susurré

Caballerosamente dejaste que se sentará, ella te sonrió y te besó en la mejilla.

Ahí lo supe, tu novia.

Nunca mencionaste tener novia, tal vez solo son amigos, exacto, solo amigos.

-Aishiteru-exclamaste dulcemente

-Aishiteru - dijo tocando tus alborotados cabellos

Pude oír mi corazón romperse, en mil pedazos.

Cerré los ojos, y, silenciosamente, deje que las lágrimas cayeran, poniendo un libro frente a mi cara para disimular.

-Fin del Flashback-

* * *

Así pasaron varios días, semanas, un mes pasó.

Su primer mes.

Me acuerdo de su pelea.

Y su final.

Me acuerdo de tus ojos, eran tan brillantes, en ese momento, su luz se apago…

* * *

-Flashback-

Como todos los días, evitaba mirarlos, siempre están tan "juntitos"

-¿Qué tienes?-dijo Tai preocupado

-Estoy harta-dijo Mimi sin mirarlo a los ojos

-¿Qué?-dijo Tai incrédulo

-Estoy harta, de ti-dijo Mimi parándose

-¿Mimi? Tranquila, hablemos de esto después- susurraste lo suficientemente fuerte para que te pudiera oír

-¡Estoy Harta Taichi Yagami!-

El grito despertó a varias personas del tren, que le pidieron que guardara silencio

-Mimi… ¿Qué hice?- preguntaste cariñosamente abrazándola apretando el ramo de rosas que tenias en tus manos.

-Oh Tai, sigues siendo el mismo- dijo

-El, ¿mismo?-

-Infantil, egocéntrico, despistado, inmaduro…-

-Pero dijiste, que te gustaba todo eso de mí-

-Eso fue antes…-

-Antes es un mes-

-Necesito a alguien maduro, que entienda lo que quiero, necesito a-

-Yamato…-dijiste desilusionado

-Lo siento…-

-No lo sientas, no vale la pena. No entiendo porque lo haces, todo era perfecto hace un mes, ¿recuerdas?-

Ella no contesto, tú proseguiste

-Lo dejaste, por mi, ¿no te acuerdas?, dejaste a Yamato, por mi…-

-Adiós- las últimas palabras por su parte, pues en ese momento, se abrieron las puertas.

La vimos alejarse, primero lentamente, y luego salió corriendo.

Y al pie de las escaleras, estaba el, o quien creo que es, Yamato…

Tus ojos se entristecieron, volteaste la mirada en el momento en el que se besaron, y una lágrima cayó.

Tus labios temblaban, me volteaste a ver, y me esbozaste una sonrisa.

Tomaste tu asiento, y te echaste a dormir.

Al llegar a tu parada, no fuiste, hoy miércoles, 11 de febrero, no bajaste, en vez, te quedaste ahí, susurrando su nombre…

-Mimi…-

-Fin Flashback-

* * *

Oh Taichi, o Taichi Yagami, un mes, un mes, y la amaste…

Te miró a los ojos, desvías la mirada, se nota tu tristeza.

"_De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras__  
__Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista__  
__Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita__  
__Y me pongo a temblar"_

Oh Taichi, o Taichi Yagami, Te amo, Te amo tanto…

No puedo más, miró a mí alrededor, estamos en el tren 21431, hay mucha gente, pero casi nadie parado.

Hay tres mochilas a los costados, no les prestó atención, tú me importas más, son las 7:35 a.m.

Lo repito, del jueves, 11 de marzo del 2004, hoy me atreveré a hacerlo.

"_Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios__  
__Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando__  
__Supongo que piensas que chica más tonta__  
__Y me quiero morir"_

-Tai- exclame lentamente

Me volteaste a ver…

-Feliz cumpleaños-dije mostrando la caja de regalo

Tu sonrisa aparece, la que amo, la de antes.

Sonrió contigo, te paras, y me abrazas.

-Esperaba que me hablaras-susurraste a mi oído

Las palabras más felices de mi vida.

"_Pero el tiempo se para__  
__Te acercas diciendo__  
__Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos__  
__Cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren"_

-Taichi, Taichi Yagami, pero creo que ya me conoces-

-Sora, Sora Takenouchi, creo que no me conoces-

-¿Es broma? Se todo de ti Sora, tu madre, tu escuela, tus amigos, tus fiestas, tu ropa favorita…-

Me quede atónita.

-Me acuerdo de todo lo que te ha pasado desde hace un año, Sora, el 11 de marzo del 2003, fue mi primer viaje en el Subterráneo-

No podía hablar, seguía impresionada.

-Tú forma de devolverme la sonrisa, tus sonrojos, tu forma de escuchar mis conversaciones, como yo de las tuyas. Tu risa cuando llegue gritando que era mi cumpleaños, tu simple forma de ser me atrajo, Sora Takenouchi-

El reloj del tren leía 7:36…

"_Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado__  
__Un día especial este 11 de Marzo__  
__Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel__  
__Que apaga la luz"_

Me tomas la mano, y me lo preguntas.

-Sora Takenouchi, hoy, nuestro aniversario de amistad, te pido lo que me haría más feliz en la vida. ¿Serías mi novia?-

No puedo hablar, y solo digo si con la cabeza, en ese momento, se apaga la luz…

Volteo a ver las mochilas, tienen una luz roja, bombas…

El reloj marca las 7:36 con 55 segundos exactos.

Te volteo a ver, y te abrazó cubriéndote de ella.

Siento la presión en mi espalda, si, era una bomba…

Te busco por unos segundos.

Tú estás intacto, solo te lastimaste la espalda, problemas de audición, y tal vez un hueso roto, pero estas entero.

Siento que mi cuerpo no da para más…

-¡Sora! Gritas desesperadamente

-Taichi Yagami, me has vuelto la mujer más feliz de la Tierra-

-Sora, por favor, por favor, no me dejes, no podre…-

Te beso para un minuto de silencio.

-Prométeme que serás fuerte-

-Sora-

-Solo hazlo-

-Lo prometo Sora-

Siento tu cara, húmeda…

¿Sudor?

No, es caliente.

¿Lágrimas?

No, es espeso.

Sangre…

Mi propia sangre.

Mis ojos se nublan, mis manos se entumecen, me voy.

Pero no me iré sin decírtelo…

Te oigo sollozar, me preocupas, me duele, lo siento…

-Te amo…-exclame a tu oído

Y así caí, a un sueño profundo, del cual se, que nunca despertare.

"_Te encuentro la cara gracias a mis manos__  
__Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios__  
__Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo__  
__El ultimo soplo de mi corazón"___

* * *

_-Taichi Yagami-_

Ya no la sentía, ya no sentía su respiración.

Le di respiración de boca a boca, pero nada, nada la levantaba.

-Sora, Sora, por favor, te necesito, no me hagas esto…-

Otras 2 explosiones se oyeron, y así, hasta juntar 10.

3 en nuestro tren…

¿Por qué?

¿Qué hicimos mal?

No fue nuestra culpa.

¿Por qué a nosotros?

¿Por qué no al gobierno directamente?

No, tiene que ser contra los inocentes…

¡Ni siquiera somos de aquí!

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

No había más porque luchar, ella, estaba muerta.

La tome en mis brazos, y la abrace lo más fuerte que pude, y cerré los ojos.

Imaginando que nada había pasado…

La luz del sol me daba a la cara.

Abrí los ojos, lentamente.

La sala era blanca, tenía un tubo a lado.

No podía oír, casi nada.

Me dolía la espalda, mucho, y tenía el brazo roto.

Voltee a mi derecha, y ahí la vi, era mi familia, y ella…

Me volteó a ver, y me sonrió, todos se levantaron y fueron hacia mí.

-¡Tai!- Kari grito abrazándome fuertemente

-También me alegra, verte-dije difícilmente

-Lo siento-dijo avergonzada

-Hijo, ¡estás bien! Me alegra tanto-dijo mi madre entre sollozos

-Eres un luchador Tai-exclamo mi padre orgulloso

-Tai, amor-dijo Mimi aproximándose.

-Aléjate-dije fríamente

Me miro extrañada.

-Pero Tai-

-¿Que no te acuerdas?, me dejaste por Yamato-

-Eso fue antes, te amo-

-Antes es un mes-

-Per-

-Vete-

Las enfermeras la sacaron a la fuerza, por fin con mi familia.

-¿Cómo sobreviviste?-preguntó mi padre angustiado

Lo voltee a ver, mis ojos se inundaron.

Era cierto, ella estaba muerta…

-Me salvo…-dije entre lágrimas

-¿Te salvo?-pregunto mi madre angustiada

-La chica del día-susurró Kari

La voltee a ver.

Yo siempre le contaba de Sora, aunque estuviera lejos, siempre le llamaba para decirle de ella, hasta hace un mes.

-¿Quién?-preguntaron mis padres al mismo tiempo

-Sora, Sora Takenouchi, el amor de mi vida-

Los dos se me quedaron viendo.

-Diario la veía, diario la admiraba, y diario intentaba hablarle…-

* * *

Al poco tiempo, la prensa se entero, querían saber mi historia, nuestra historia, y no me podía rehusar, tenían que saberlo, que fue mi heroína.

-¿Cómo la conociste?-pregunto uno de los reporteros.

-Era un día normal, sería el primero en el que iría en subterráneo, curiosamente, también fue su primer día-

Todos guardaron silencio, querían oír mi historia.

-En fin, los dos éramos de Japón, lo supe por su apellido, y porque hablaba con su madre en japonés, siempre peleaban-dije entre risas

-Me interesaba mucho, era alta, pelirroja, y siempre venía de buen humor, como yo. Desde el primer día nos llevamos bien. Fue el 11 de marzo del 2003, mi cumpleaños, llegue infantilmente, y grité que era mi cumpleaños. –dije algo avergonzado

-Ella se rió tímidamente, y yo le sonreí, desde ahí, se volvió la misma rutina-

Me di cuenta, su madre estaba entre la multitud, la conocía de una foto, no muy bien, pero la reconocí.

Me miro tristemente, pero sonrió.

-Yo llegaría, y ella ya estaría allí, yo le sonreiría y volveríamos a nuestros asuntos. Nunca me atreví a hablarle, en vez, escuchaba sus conversaciones, y ella, las mías-

-Así nos fuimos conociendo, sin hablarnos, supe de su examen reprobatorio de Física, como ella del mío, supe de cumpleaños, y ella de mío-

-Supe como era su casa, y ella de la mía. Supe de su escuela, y ella de la mía. Desde nuestra ropa favorita, hasta nuestra comida favorita-

-Mi peor error, fue llevar a mi novia, bueno, ex -novia-

_-_Era el 11 de enero del 2004. Era tarde, debíamos llegar antes de que cerrara, que tonto fui-

_-_Me esperabas, las puertas iban a cerrar, y aun no había llegado. Divisaba algo, tu figura. Estaba sentada, mi corazón aceleraba. Pero ella me volteo para que no te prestara atención. Entráramos antes de que la puerta cerrara-

-Caballerosamente deje que se sentará, me sonrió y me besó en la mejilla-

-Ahora, me doy cuenta de mi error-

Mimi me volteó a ver con cara de odio, y la señale.

-Ella-dije amargamente

Los paparazis la siguieron, y ella sonrió.

Hipócrita.

-Un mes después, me dejo, por su ex novio, y lo "dejo" por mi…-

-Le pregunte que tenía, pues no había volteado a ver desde la mañana-

-Me dijo que era Infantil, egocéntrico, despistado e inmaduro, lo que dije que le gustaba de mi-

-Me dijo que necesitaba a alguien maduro, su ex novio, Yamato. Se bajo del tren, para verse con el. La vi alejarse, primero lentamente, y luego salió corriendo. Y al pie de las escaleras, estaba el, Yamato…-

-No pude evitar llorar, era mi novia, la quería. Y lo peor, se besaron frente a mi. Pero, tenía a Sora, a mi amiga del subterráneo, la voltea a ver, y le esboce una sonrisa-

-Tome mi asiento, y me eche a dormir. Al llegar a mi parada, no fui, el miércoles, 11 de febrero, no baje, en vez, me quede ahí, susurrando su nombre-

-En fin, me entere de su vida, y ella de la mía. Nos conocíamos muy bien, como para no haber hablado. Diario le hablaba de ella a mi hermana. ¿Cómo no hablar de la chica más perfecta?-

Su madre me volteó a ver, y volvió a sonreír.

-Ayer le hablaría, me lo prometí a mi mismo que sería en mi cumpleaños, en nuestro "aniversario". Pero me enteré antes de su "novio"-

Se oían murmullos.

-Por primera vez, subí antes que ella, pero estaba desanimado. Noté tres mochilas, pero no les tome atención, no creí que eran importantes, pero si, eran las bombas-

Todos se callaron.

-Me saludo felizmente, yo solo sonreí desanimado, no había notado el regalo. Pensé si era verdad lo de su "novio", esperaba que no…-exclame tristemente

-Solo tenía que hacerlo, entraría como todos los días, llegaría antes que ella. Me sentaría en el mismo lugar. Siempre está disponible. Te voltearía a ver, te sonreiría y te saludaría. Y te haría la plática-

-Pase un tiempo pensando cómo hacerlo sin que fuera aterrador, 35 minutos para ser exactos, hasta que oí mi nombre-

Varias personas empezaron a llorar.

-La voltee a ver, me estaba hablando-

Hubo un silencio.

-Me deseó un feliz cumpleaños…-

Su madre empezó a llorar.

-Mi sueño se había vuelto realidad. La chica de mis sueños, me deseaba un feliz cumpleaños. Me pare para abrazarla, nos presentamos, y le dije que la amaba, que fuera mi novia-

-Paso un tiempo y no me contesto, hasta que se apagó la luz. Me miró lo sentí, y volteó a ver otra cosa, la bomba…-

-Me volteó, y me abrazó fuertemente, no entendía nada...-

Lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos, mientras me tomaban fotos.

-Sentí la explosión, pero no me lastimo, en vez, fue ella la lastimada, fue, fue…

Fue mi escudo…-

-Grité desesperadamente hasta que la oí. Dijo que la volví la mujer más feliz de la Tierra. Le pedí que no me dejara, que yo no podría seguir sin ella. Me beso, por un instante, todo estaba bien-dije entre sollozos-

-Y me hizo prometerlo, que sería fuerte, ¡sin ella!-grite mientras golpeaba el pódium-

Mi hermana tocó mi brazo para tranquilizarme.

-Sentí mi cara húmeda, era se sangre… La sangre de la persona que ame, y amaré. La cual, que perdió su vida, por mi culpa…-

-Y, s- sus últimas palabras, Te amo…-

Hubo un silencio.

La madre de Sora me miraba fijamente.

-Nunca pude abrir su regalo…-susurré

En ese momento, un policía me entrega una caja, estaba teñida en rojo, y algo quemada.

Era el regalo.

Lo abrí rápidamente, y saqué una carta.

Estaba en muy buen estado.

Tenia un enorme corazón que decía, "Feliz cumpleaños Tai"

* * *

_Querido Taichi:_

_Hola, bueno, este no es m único regalo de cumpleaños, búscalo después de terminar la carta._

_En fin solo quiero decirte esto:_

_Sé que no me conoces, y que soy una completa extraña para ti, pero te digo las siguientes palabras:_

_Confía en ti mismo, puedes lograrlo todo._

_Desde sacar 10 en Estadísticas a conseguir un buen empleo._

_Tu solo esfuérzate, y lo veras. _

_Si, raro, pero aun así, es verdad._

_Desde que te conocí supe que eras especial._

_Y aunque suena raro de una completa extraña._

_Te amo Taichi Yagami._

_ Con amor…_

_Sora_

Miré la carta de nuevo, estaba hermosa, su letra era hermosa, el sentimiento…

Oh dios, Sora Takenouchi, llévame contigo.

* * *

Pase una semana en el hospital, y por fin pude salir.

La mama de Sora decidió hacer el funeral el día que yo saliera del hospital.

La habían arreglado.

Su pelo estaba limpio, ni una muestra de sangre, le habían puesto un vestido blanco, como de novia.

Traía muchas cicatrices en los brazos, pocas en el rostro.

Dicen que cuando mueres, se reflejan tus sentimientos en tu cara.

El de ella mostraba… ¿felicidad?

Murió por mi culpa, por mi vida, por salvarme.

No puedo creerlo, ¿Por qué no fui yo?

¿Por qué no me di cuenta?

Oh dios, Sora Takenouchi, llévame contigo…

Mire como todos se despedían de ella, hasta su padre había venido.

El que nunca supe cómo era.

Vinieron sus amigos de la infancia.

Me acuerdo de sus nombres…

Yolei, Ken, Joe, Cody, y… Daisuke

Daisuke…

¿Quién es él?

No…

No puede ser el…

Es, es, su "novio".

Me acerque hacia ellos.

Todos me saludaron y me contaron que sabían de mí.

Daisuke no me saludo muy cortésmente, intente hablar con él, pero me ignoraba.

Me saco de quicio.

Lo levante del cuello de su camisa y le grité.

-Todos estamos sufriendo lo mismo, así que no te hagas el digno y saluda-

Lo peor de todo, me contesto.

-Tú no hiciste nada para salvarla-grito enfadado

-Tú ni siquiera la acompañabas, diario se iba a las 10:00 de la noche a su casa-

-¿Quién te crees? ¿Su novio?-dijo en tono burlón

No pude, lo tiré al suelo, vi el temor en sus ojos.

Cerró los ojos esperando un golpe.

No me bajaría a su nivel.

Di un puñetazo en el suelo tan fuerte, que mi mano empezó a sangrar.

-Sí, soy su novio inútil-grité en su cara

Yolei empezó a llorar, mientras Ken la abrazaba.

-La amo, la amo demasiado, y me duele que no esté aquí, como a todos los presentes idiota-dije volteándome

-Y nos arruinas mas el día con tus lindos modales-dije mientras le extendía la mano.

Se quedo allí, y empezó a llorar.

-Eres, ¿su novio?-dijo entre lágrimas

Lo volteé a ver, parecía un niño pequeño sin su madre.

-Nos volvimos novios el jueves. Segundos antes de la explosión-

En ese momento bajaron el féretro, terminando sepultándolo todo.

Me dirigí a la lápida

Todos se me quedaron viendo, unos decepcionados, y otros llorando.

Era grande, tenía flores alrededor.

Tenía, alado, la escultura de un casco, tenía tirantes y se abrochaba al cuello.

Junto con una foto de ella con ese casco azul.

* * *

La lápida se leía:

_Sora Takenouchi_

"_Heroína del Subterráneo"_

_Murió el 11 de marzo del 2004_

_A la edad de 17 años_

"_Vivir no es sólo existir,__  
__sino existir y crear,__  
__saber gozar y sufrir__  
__y no dormir sin soñar.__  
__Descansar, es empezar a morir"_

"_Nunca te olvidaremos"_

_

* * *

_

:)

Espero que les haya gustado

Pongan comentarios :)


End file.
